Interregnum Part I
Official Summary In the wake of Kiera Jackson's miraculous return to her own time, Freya Benton is left mourning the loss of her good friend, Granville Moore. But Granville was not the only loss; Excalibur now languishes without a wielder, and chaos looms on the horizon. Detailed Recap About a month after the apparent death of Granville, Freya is still mourning, her frustration and guilt driving her to sink into study and withdraw from the world. Faris has cabin fever, and is eager for her to resume exploring and meeting friends. Myron Sinclair visits her for the first time since Granville's death. He apologizes for not coming sooner, and shares news that there's a meeting in the works that she ought to attend: various stakeholders are planning to discuss the fate of Excalibur, which disappeared along with Granville. Myron suggests that Freya go to represent her lost friend and share what she knows. She worries that they won't listen to her, but he encourages her to make herself heard. She resolves to go, making herself more presentable than she has of late and even giving Faris a "spa day." In a sour, cramped pub in Whitechapel, an unusual group assembles. Special Inspector Arthur Haversford represents Scotland Yard and the crown, Bishop Francis Dale represents the Church hierarchy, and Sir Alfred Spencer represents the Discovery Club. Also in attendance is the Irish giant Seamus Fenian, a strapping man who seeks out lost relics and bears a mysterious jawbone. He has grown weary of the officious bickering of his betters, as they argue about which organization -- church, state, or arcane -- has the right to Excalibur. Freya uses a smoke bomb to create some cover that allows her to sneak into the pub through an upstairs window, and strolls down the stairs and into the main room like she belongs there. Spencer seems secretly pleased to see her, and Seamus openly welcomes this new and surprising figure, but the other men protest and scold her. She shares the information she has about Excalibur: That it isn't just lost, but may be in the hands of a hostile supernatural entity, and terrible things may happen if it isn't recovered promptly. The men grudgingly agree to task her and Seamus with recovering the sword, and the contentious issues of its custody will be revisited once it's found. Elsewhere in London, in a townhouse generally thought to be abandoned, Granville is alone. Lucy Westenra has been killed alongside her sire, Dracula, by Abraham Van Helsing, a member of the Discovery Club who hunts vampires. Granville fears Van Helsing and wants to prevent the Discovery Club from coming after him. He's setting long-term plans into motion, creating a long-term plan for economic power. The capital will come from the sale of Excalibur, which he has already arranged through a fence named Larkin. The transaction will occur soon, sure to net a fortune and secure his future, but Granville is haunted by his lingering connection to Freya, and his concern over what will happen if she discovers his new nature. In preparation for the sale, Excalibur is being stored in a warehouse. This fact has come to the attention of aspiring crime boss Bella Atropa, a former North American explorer whose unfortunate experience with cannibalism turned her into a wendigo. She seeks to fill the void left by Brighton's death, claiming power over London's underworld, and sees the sword as a splashy way to establish herself. She and her loyal soldiers break into the warehouse and slay the guards in a torrent of blood. Quotes * "Are you here to save me from these boring gentlemen?" - Seamus Fenian Music Credits * Natus - Screaming Silence * Natus - Falls * Alexander Nakarada - Freedom * Peter Rudenko - The Undo Spell * Kevin MacLeod - Trio for Piano Violin and Viole * Zero-project - Knights of the Darkness * Alexander Nakarada - Bonfire * ElDude Music - The Nameless City * Kevin MacLeod - Erik Satie - Gymmopedie No 3 * Darren Curtis - Soul’s Departure * Lon Snow - Cello’s Cantara * David Szesztay - Eve * Myuu - Look Out * Myuu - Twisted Happiness * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 99: Interregnum Part I Category:Episode